


One More

by Darlinxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying During Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlinxx/pseuds/Darlinxx
Summary: “Well?” Tom squeezes Harry's cock, making him gasp, then sits back, keeping the long arch of Harry's back stretched out, stealing nearly all of his leverage. “Ride me and make me come. I'm waiting.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still brokenhearted by the fact that the love of my life has left me...but writing porn is a moving-on process that I'll gladly do HAHAHAHAHAHA

“One more,” Tom decides, and beneath him Harry can't do anything but moan, hitching and ragged. He grips Tom's wrist, but there's no thought of struggling, no attempt to resist as Tom rolls him onto his side; every muscle feels like it’s trembling, overwrought, and the humming weight of the last orgasm is still heavy on Harry's bones. He gropes at Tom's hand, and with a huff Tom wraps his whole arm around Harry, tugs him back tight against his chest and kisses his shoulder.

It should be sweet. It _is_ sweet, but Harry just shudders, a helpless sound breaking from his throat as he squirms, because this is how they started and he _knows_.

And, as he expected, that big arm locked across his chest pins him in place like an iron band, holds him still and secure as Tom's free hand slides down over his stomach, stroking lightly. Even just that is nearly too much, and Harry makes a ragged sound, not even able to bury his face in the blankets as Tom's fingers skim his half-hard cock. He twists, but Tom just hauls one of his legs back, rolling halfway onto his back to keep Harry spread open and helpless on top of him.

“Not yet,” Tom says, and kisses the nape of his neck, gentle, light, as his fingers skim up and down the inside of Harry's thigh. Harry moans, and the prickle of vulnerability makes him flush hot, almost enough to cut through the daze of having come too many times in too short a period. He squirms, but Tom might as well be made of granite for all he moves, and Harry likes that far more than he would have thought possible. He shudders, and Tom kisses the line of his throat, fingers sliding higher, pulling Harry's leg out wider. His hand dips, fingers cupping Harry's sac and rolling it lightly, and Harry can't muffle the near-sob that jars from him, the twitch of his legs trying to close but not able to.

Tom's breathy groan is low, but Harry can feel it vibrate all through his chest. Those fingers press up, slide back and forth along his perineum, and hot sparks flicker through Harry's veins, drive a choked cry from him as he tries to arch, skin burning with exposure, Tom's smirk pressed right against his throat.

“Come on, can't quite _yet_ ,” Tom says, and it’s a little more breathless than it was, but Harry can only focus on the drag of Tom's forearm against his painfully sensitive cock, the tip of a finger teasing at his hole. It gives easily, and Tom slides a finger in as far as he can from the angle he’s at, pulling at Harry's rim, nipping at his ear. Says, low, “you’ve come so many times and I haven’t even come _once_ , you greedy little brat.”

Harry gasps out a choked breath as the tip of another finger slides into him, twists and jerks and brings a hand up to muffle the obscene sound he’s making—

He hits the mattress, has to catch himself on his hands as a big body bears down on him, and Tom growls. A hard cock slides between his legs, catches on his hole, and Harry _sobs_. Tom slides into him, inexorable, _huge_ , covering him completely, and Harry is oversensitive from the last fucking, from the orgasm Tom wrung out of him without ever touching his cock, torturously slow and careful to make sure Harry fell apart. He can feel every centimeter, sinking deep, and he digs his fingers into the blankets, pulls, tries anything he can to make the feeling of Tom sliding into him just a little less overwhelming.

Finally, _finally_ , Tom settles with a groan, hips flush to Harry's ass, the bulk of him forcing Harry's legs to spread wide. He tangles a hand in Harry's hair, pulling it back, turning his head so that Tom can clearly see his face, and Harry can't even _breathe_ , but he still whines, tries to turn his head away and hide.

“No hiding,” Tom says, and gets an arm around Harry's waist, pulls him up and sits back and hooks Harry's legs on the outsides of his knees, spreading them wide. One hand catches both of Harry's, pulling them up and over his head to force him to arch, and Harry can _feel_ Tom's eyes on him, intent. He shudders, head falling back, and feels Tom's hum of approval, the press of a kiss to his cheek that makes him shiver just as much as the roll of Tom's hips.

“Well?” Tom squeezes Harry's cock, making him gasp, then sits back, keeping the long arch of Harry's back stretched out, stealing nearly all of his leverage. “Ride me and make me come. I'm waiting.”

Harry gasps, shuddering cry breaking into a sob, but he braces his knees as best he can and pushes up, then sinks down on Tom's cock with a ragged sound. Tom kisses the tears off his cheek, a hand sliding down to grip Harry's ass, and he smiles.

“Good boy,” he says, and Harry moans, helpless, high on the grip of Tom's hand, the weight of his gaze, the slide of that big cock inside of him where’s it’s been all day, and he rolls his hips harder, rides Tom with every ounce of energy he still has, wanting nothing more than this.

**Author's Note:**

> 100% porn and 0% fluff. So, do you like it? :P


End file.
